


Flirting

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Eva liked to flirt.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Flertar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805607) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #017 - flirt.

Eva liked the new girl, she was intriguing. It took Eva a while to get used to the changes on the team, but once she had, flirting with Arabela had become a kind of hobby. There was a lot she could get away with, being Italian, because people assumed that, if it comes like a second nature to them, then it must be unintentional or just not serious. Of course, that also meant all the flirting didn’t go anywhere so far, but if she were honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she was ready for this, so soon after Anne-Marie.


End file.
